In recent years, a technology called augmented reality (AR) in which users are presented with a physical space on which additional information is superimposed has been highlighted. Information presented to users in the AR technology is also called an annotation, which can be visualized using virtual objects in various forms such as text, icons, animations, and the like. Such an annotation is disposed in an AR space generally based on recognition of a three-dimensional structure of a physical space projected in an image. As techniques for recognizing such a three-dimensional structure of a physical space, for example, an SfM (Structure from Motion) method, and a SLAM (Simultaneous Localization And Mapping) method are known. In the SfM method, a three-dimensional structure of a physical space projected in a plurality of images imaged while changing perspective is recognized using the images using parallax. Description of the SLAM method is provided in Non-Patent Literature 1 indicated below. Non-Patent Literature 1 indicated below discloses a technique of recognizing a three-dimensional position of a feature point selected during initialization in the SLAM method using the SfM method.